Charlotte's Web
Charlotte's Web is the twelfth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on January 19th, 2016. Synopsis The episode begins with The Liars sitting in The Radley and Aria asking Hanna when she told Jordan about the town, Charlotte, and everything they went through. Hanna says when she knew she was falling in love with him. Aria says that she and Liam aren't at that point yet, but she's sure he'll have questions for her when she gets back. Emily asks if she's going back that night, since the police wanted to speak to them. Aria says that she has to as she's already missed a few days of work, causing Hanna to remind her that they all have and they're staying. Aria says that it wasn't an easy job to get and she can't lose it. When Hanna says that the police will ask questions about that night, Aria says that they were all together and none of them left the hotel room. Spencer says that the person the police should be questioning is Sara Harvey. Sara has someone sign her in, as she can't use her hands. The girls say that they haven't told anyone what happened that night and wonder if she really can't remember anything; Hanna thinks she's lying, just like she lied about her Stockholm Syndrome. Spencer tells her that if Sara really was brainwashed, then she'd have a good motive to kill Charlotte - revenge. Hanna says she'll walk Aria to her car and, while the two are alone, tells Aria that she knows she left the hotel room the night Charlotte was killed and asks where she went. Aria says that she was checking her messages, but her phone died so she went to get her charger from her car and came back to the room. Hanna tells her that she was gone for longer than five minutes; she'd know because she tried to wait up for her. Aria tells her that she's remembering it wrong, which isn't surprising considering how wasted she got; Hanna says that she wasn't that wasted, but Aria tells her she threw up in the bathtub. Hanna tells her that it was Emily who did that and that if Aria went somewhere, the girls should know. The scene cuts to the Hastings house where Veronica and Caleb are near his computer. Spencer learns that some bloggers are trying to link the girls to Charlotte's murder and says it's better that she doesn't go to her mom's interview. She feels partially responsible for Charlotte getting out and, on the night she was, she was killed. Spencer is afraid that her mom will lose the election because of her, but Caleb jokingly tells her that he'll hack into the voting machines to make sure she wins. After he tells her he'll help her get good retweets, Spencer tells him she's glad he's there; he says he is too. In the Rosewood Police Department, Alison is waiting to meet Lorenzo, before she sees Sara look over at her. Lorenzo tells Alison that Sara's burns were severe, so she couldn't have had anything to do with Charlotte's murder; Alison is disgusted that Sara is being taken off of the suspect list. Lorenzo says that Charlotte's death was violent and, seeing she's upset, asking if she really wants to hear this; she says that she needs to know what happened to her sister and finds out that Charlotte's neck was broken by blunt force trauma before she was thrown from the bell tower. Lorenzo tells her that they're looking at the people that Charlotte targeted and asks if she thinks her friends could have anything to do with this. She says she doesn't and Lorenzo asks if she's sure. Meanwhile, Emily is on the phone making an appointment for 9:00 am. Pam walks up behind her and asks how the service was and if she went to the cemetery. Emily tells her that Alison said some nice things and that she didn't go. Pam says the DiLaurentis plot is close to theirs and she should go with her in the morning to see Wayne. Emily tells her mom that she promised Alison she would be available to her all day because she needs her, then walks away. At The Radley, Hanna sees a bellhop lighting candles in her hotel room. She says he has the wrong room because she didn't order this; Jordan shows up and tells her that he did because he wanted to surprise her and celebrate them. He tells her that he spoke to his mom and her lawyer could go with Hanna to the station because he knows how the police have treated her. She says that maybe they should go back to New York that night, but Jordan tells her that once the police talk to her and realize she had nothing to do with this, it will be over. He tells her that just because she's had a bad day, it doesn't have to end that way and they embrace. The scene cuts to Aria showing up at Ezra's apartment; he invites her in, but she tells him that she's going to the airport and wanted to clear the air: they didn't see each other or spend anytime together the night Charlotte was killed. He just says "Whatever you say, Aria" and she walks away. At Hollis Medical Center, Emily is getting blood drawn and the nurse asks if she's working or going to Hollis. Emily tells her that she's attending Pepperdine but is in San Diego for work. The nurse tells her that travel puts a lot of stress on the body, so it's best if she completes her treatments in once place and asks if that will be a problem. Emily quickly says that it won't be, but that she needs this to work and she'll see the nurse tomorrow. We later see Spencer, Hanna and Alison going over Charlotte's autopsy report: "The flower was placed in her hand to make it look like a suicide and the fingernails and hands were wiped clean". Hanna gives her condolences to Alison, who asks who would do something like this; Hanna replies "Sara Harvey", but Alison says that the police don't think she could when she can barely hold a fork. Spencer says that maybe she had help; Alison said that she saw Byron and he said that Aria left one day earlier than she planned, then invites them (as well as Caleb, Emily and Jordan) over for dinner; they accept. Meanwhile, at Aria's job, Aria gets a phone call from Alison but declines it. Liam knocks on her window, welcoming her back and she formally greets him. Their boss tells them that there will be a staff meeting in two minutes and, after the other employees walk out, Aria and Liam share a quick kiss and say that they've missed each other. After someone enters the room, they quickly break apart and Liam asks how Ezra is. She says that she only spoke to him briefly, but he's thinking about giving back his advance and Liam says that Jillian isn't going to like that. The scene cuts to Emily trying to pay for her parking space with her credit card, but it keeps declining. Sabrina walks over and asks Emily if it's broken, then uses her card and the machine accepts. Emily thanks her, but says she doesn't have cash on her right now. Sabrina tells her that it's not a problem and, seeing Emily upset, asks if she's okay. Emily tells her that she is and thanks her again before leaving. Sabrina isn't convinced. We then see Jordan and Hanna walking and she insists that if they leave now, they can make a dinner reservation in New York for 8:00 that night. Jordan asks if she's worried about spending the night with Alison or introducing him to Caleb; she admits that she's worried about both and he assures her that he'll be on his best behavior and keep the conversation light. Meanwhile, Spencer is telling Caleb that the police think the murders were premeditated and that's why they're looking at the girls. Caleb tells her that they've put it behind them and that therapy isn't a strike against her. Spencer says that she's still overcoming it, and he says it won't make anyone think she's capable of murder. She says that the paper she wrote might and shows it to him. In it, she wrote about the murder of a twenty year old woman (Melodie Harbough) who had been in her honeymoon suite and decided to end her life the night of her wedding. Despite the death being ruled a suicide, the ruling changed to a homicide when a coroner discover she had injuries before the fall. Just like with Charlotte, the woman's neck was broken and her fingernails and hands were wiped clean before she fell off the balcony. Caleb tells her that being back in Rosewood is making her paranoid and that no one is trying to hurt her; he adds that it's a coincidence, but Spencer says that she doesn't think the police will see it that way. The scene cuts back to Aria and Liam speaking to Jillian in her office. Jillian says that Aria told her she had a relationship with this person and Aria says that Ezra was her high school teacher; Jillian finds it hard to believe that he told her he was thinking of giving his advance back, but Aria reminds her of what happened to Nicole and says that he isn't in a good place right now. Jillian tells her that no writer is ever in a good place and believes that Ezra isn't taking Aria seriously because she was his student, then tells Liam to take over. Meanwhile, at The Brew, Emily sees Sabrina who became the manager after Ezra and Nicole went to Colombia. She asks Sabrina not to say anything about seeing her at the medical center, because her mom and friends come in sometimes. Sabrina agrees not to and, before Emily can leave, tells her that she had cancer and that you need support when you deal with something like that. Emily assures her that she's fine and doesn't really need to give her mom anything else to worry about. At Alison's house, Jordan and Hanna greet Emily and Spencer. Hanna introduces Jordan and Caleb and Jordan asks if he can help him grab food from the car. After the two walk off, Hanna asks Alison how she's doing; Alison says she's holding up and that she's glad everyone could make it, except for Aria and asks if anyone has spoken to her. They say that they haven't, but Hanna says she's busy with work and Alison excuses herself to get serving spoons. Meanwhile, Aria and Liam are talking about their meeting with Jillian with a paranoid Aria saying that maybe Jillian knows about them. Liam tells her that she just wants the pages and he'll step in if Ezra isn't taking Aria seriously; she tells him that that isn't the issue, but that he isn't the same person that they met on his book tour. She wants to talk to Jillian and ask for another shot, and Liam jokingly tells her to duck if she picks up the phone. Back at Alison's house, Emily says she might stick around for a while longer and Hanna asks if the Salk Institute will mind. Emily tells her that they won't mind; Hanna asks what she does and Emily says that they research cures for things like Alzheimers, diabetes, and infectious diseases. Hanna walks off to find a wine opener, saying that there are four wine bottles and she can't believe no one has a wine opener. Meanwhile, Caleb and Jordan are trying to set up the table with Caleb telling him that he had a table just like it; Jordan asks if there was a scratch on it and says that it was the first piece of furniture that he and Hanna set up in their place. Spencer asks if he can look in the pantry for some wine glasses; he does, but finds Hanna who tells him that Alison got rid of all the booze when she thought Charlotte was coming home. After a moment of silence, Caleb says that Jordan seems nice and congratulates Hanna on her engagement; she thanks him and tells him that she wasn't looking for another relationship when he left for Europe. She just wanted to focus on her career and he says that she seems happy. At the dinner table, Alison gets a phone call from Lorenzo updating her on Charlotte's time of death - around 4:00 am. She says it's a good thing because they're one stop closer to finding her killer, then wants to say grace. She thanks God for the food, friends, the people who are seeking justice for Charlotte, and for helping the police find her killer and anyone who could be protecting him or her before looking at Hanna. When Spencer and Hanna are alone, Spencer asks if it was directed at them but Hanna says maybe it was directed at Aria. A confused Spencer asks why Alison would think Aria had anything to do with Charlotte, causing Hanna to tell her that Aria left the hotel room around 3 am and she doesn't know when she came back. Spencer asks why they can't just talk to Aria about it and Hanna reminds her that they tried, but she just said she went to her car. Spencer asks Hanna if they can look at the surveillance cameras, since Ashley is the manager, but Hanna says she doesn't do stuff like that anymore. Spencer asks her how else they're supposed to know that Aria came back before Charlotte died. Meanwhile, at The Brew, Pam asks Emily how Alison is and Emily's phone buzzes reminding her she has an appointment at Hollis Medical Center; unfortunately for her, Pam sees and asks about it. Emily lies, saying that it's an interview for grad school. Pam is surprised that Emily didn't say anything, but tells her that she has the money her dad left her and can take out a loan for the rest. She adds that Wayne would be so proud of the person she's become. Shortly after, Emily sees Aria walking upstairs to Ezra's apartment. A confused Ezra lets her in and says that he thought Aria was in Boston; she tells him that she flew back to talk to him because her boss believes that it's harder for someone to say "no" in person. He realizes that this is about the book and Aria tells him that they won't take back the advance. She tells them that they aren't mad, they just loved Ostinato. He says that he made them money and she says that he made them feel things; he promises her that they won't love the next book and gives her a thumb drive. She asks if that's all he has and assures him that it's just a first draft; before leaving, she hesitates and nervously asks where he went after she went back to the hotel. Without looking at her, he tells her that he went home and she looks unconvinced. Meanwhile, at Spencer's, Caleb tells her to stop worrying about her paper and says that sleeping on the couch is more comfortable than sleeping on the beds in Europe. Spencer says that she can't believe it's been three years since they were in Madrid and that she doesn't think she can forgive him for bringing her to a bull fight. Caleb says it was awful when she yelled "Savages" at the drunk crowd, causing Spencer to tell him that he made her cry. He says that he redeemed himself when he snuck them into Retiro Park with a couple bottles of sangria; they talk about how beautiful the sunrise was and both agree that that was their best night in Europe. Caleb tells her that Veronica asked him to help with her campaign, and Spencer says it's a good idea. She soon gets a text from Hanna saying that she found her mom's keys to the security room and asks him to let her know if he needs anything; he thanks her and Spencer leaves. The scene cuts to Hanna and Emily already in the security room watching the footage. They spot Aria and Ezra meeting up after 3:00 in the morning in The Radley and Emily wonders what Ezra was doing there. Spencer shows up and the girls see that Aria arriving at the hotel around 4:20 am without Ezra. She says that just because Aria came back after Charlotte was murdered, it doesn't mean she did it; Hanna says that it doesn't look good. Emily asks if they should erase the video and Hanna says that they aren't in high school anymore: they need to talk to Aria. Emily then says that she won't tell them anything and Spencer says she doesn't have a choice this time. Later on, Aria walks into her house and sees the girls waiting for her; she asks how they knew she was back and Emily says that she saw her at The Brew. They know that she left the hotel for more than five minutes and when she came back, Charlotte was dead. Hanna demands that Aria tell them what happened. We get a flashback of Aria saying that Ezra didn't have to meet her; he says that she said she couldn't sleep and that what she said in the courtroom was honest, then implies that her friends are giving her trouble. She says that they aren't and asks if they can go somewhere. Upset that there aren't any businesses open, Ezra jokes saying that he knows a little bookstore cafe and can get them in. Before Aria gets into the car to go home, they see a red sweater blonde walking. Thinking that is Charlotte, she asks why she isn't home with Alison. Ezra says "Because that's the kind of world we live in: people like Nicole disappear and Charlotte gets to walk free". Aria asks if he's okay and he says she should probably get back to her hotel; he says goodnight and stares at the building the blonde went into. Back in the present time, Aria says that he told her he went home but he was so angry. Aria quietly gasps, causing Hanna to ask what's wrong. Aria says that she knows him and Ezra can't look her in the eye when he lies and when he told her he went home, he didn't look at her. Hanna says that they have to tell someone, but Emily says they shouldn't until they have evidence: she believes that it's a leap saying Ezra killed someone. However, Spencer says it's not a leap and she thinks she might have told Ezra how to do it. Spencer tells the girls that Ezra was on his book tour and she had met up with him for lunch; he said he had been toying with the idea of a murder mystery and, since she had just finished her paper, she had told him about the case in detail. They discuss the possibility of Ezra killing someone and Hanna tells Aria that if the police do find out, it's going to look like she was involved. Aria says that no one can see the security footage. The scene cuts to Veronica looking at Spencer's criminology paper. She asks why Spencer showed it to her and she wanted her mom to know that she wrote it. Spencer says that someone from her class could remember it, read about Charlotte and connect the dots. Veronica asks if Spencer knows anything about what happened to Charlotte and, when Spencer says she doesn't, says she isn't worried. Spencer asks how her mom isn't worrying about it because it could ruin her campaign, if she hasn't already. Veronica insists that Spencer hasn't and that it won't, because Caleb wrote a narrative about Spencer being bullied and put it on social media. Veronica says that if this comes up, it'll be defused; she grabs Spencer's hand and tells her that she is not a liability, she's her daughter. Meanwhile, Emily is sitting at her father's headstone and tells him about where she was when her mom called letting her know about Wayne. Emily says that nothing made sense after that; she failed two classes and, as a result, lost her scholarship. She came home that summer and wanted to tell Pam what happened, but couldn't because her mom was a mess. She says that she knows she messed up but she is fixing it. Emily hears a noise and turns to see Sara Harvey standing at a grave. Without saying a word, Emily leaves. The episode ends with Aria looking at the files on the thumb-drive and seeing that there is an article about Nicole, as well as articles about missing tourists who died; she gets a call from Liam, but declines it wanting to look at more research. Meanwhile, Hanna is looking at the security footage and deletes it; before slipping into bed with Jordan, she briefly looks at a wedding pamphlet and then Jordan before going to sleep. Alison thanks Lorenzo for coming over; he asks what this is about and she says that she wanted to change her answer about whether or not she thought one of her friends could have killed Charlotte. The last thing we see is someone placing flowers on a grave and walking over to a black car. Before stepping inside, a man tells the person that he's sorry for their loss. Notes *This episode marks Liam and Jordan's first appearance. *Aria got out of the hotel the night Charlotte was murdered with Ezra, and both saw what appears to be Charlotte going into the church. *Hanna deletes The Radley's security footage from that night to protect Aria, because it shows her leaving around 3:00 am and coming back after Charlotte's time of death: 4 am. Title and Background *The title is a reference to E. B. White's children's novel, "Charlotte's Web." Source *It also refers to Charlotte's murder. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Lulu Brud as Sabrina *Roberto Aguire as Liam Greene *David Coussins as Jordan Hobart *Klea Scott as Jillian Howe Trivia *Filming began on July 6th, 2015 and wrapped on July 14th, 2015. *The intro in this episode features Emily doing the 'Shhh'. Featured Music *"Slow Motion" by Hayley Taylor - (It plays through the first 3 minutes as the girls have drinks at Radley) *"I Found" by Amber Run - (Hanna returns to her hotel room to find that her fiancé, Jordan, has arrived with a surprise - a intimate dinner for the two of them) *"Famous" by Spencer Thomson - (Emily asks Sabrina if she could not to tell anyone she was at the medical center; Sabrina tells Emily that she should have a support system if she is sick) *"Those People" by Spencer Thomson - (The group gathers at Alison's home for dinner; Jordan and Caleb meet each other; Alison asks if anyone has talked to Aria since she left to return to Boston) *"Beautiful Day" by Imaginary Future - (Emily tells Hanna she's going to stick around town for a few weeks; Caleb and Jordan add a leaf to the table; Jordan asks Spencer if she sees a lot of Caleb; Caleb congratulates Hanna on her engagement) *"Under the Shadows" by Rae Morris - (As they have tea, Pam asks Emily how Alison has been keeping up, then notices a text from Hollis Medical Center and asks about it, Emily lies; Emily sees Aria heading up to Ezra's apartment) *"Bashed Out" by This Is the Kit - (When Aria looks at the files Ezra gave her on the flash drive; Hanna deletes the security feeds; Hanna goes to bed; Alison talks to Lorenzo) Sneak Peeks Freeform - Wild Things Pretty Little Liars 6x12 Official Promo "Charlotte's Web"|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x12 Canadian Promo "Charlotte's Web"|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x12 Exclusive Sneak Peek 1 "Charlotte's Web"|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x12 Sneak Peek 2 "Charlotte's Web"|Sneak Peek #2 Gallery Behind the Scenes Tyshley on set 6x12.png IMG_20150709_182059.jpg IMG_20150709_182101.jpg IMG_20150709_182106.jpg CJh0jOeWwAEqJ9M.jpg CJhyzGrVAAAQiEh.jpg IMG_20150714_160014.jpg IMG_20150714_160016.jpg Ashley Benson Snapchat.jpg Ashley Benson's Snapchat #2.jpg Ashley Benson Snapchat #3.jpg Shay Mitchell's Snapchat.jpg Ashley and Lisa.jpg Lisa.jpg IMG_20150715_184315.jpg CJ6hLG8UEAEYfBb.jpg 140004_0387-900x641.jpg 140003_0823-900x600.jpg 140003_0769-900x600.jpg 140003_0236-900x600.jpg 140004_0132-900x601.jpg 140004_0124-900x601.jpg 140003_0545-900x600.jpg Promotional 140003_0780-900x600.jpg 140003_0847-900x600.jpg 140003_0868-900x600.jpg 140003_0898-900x600.jpg 140004_0208-900x601.jpg 140004_0407-900x601.jpg 140004_0441-400x598.jpg 140004_0490-400x598.jpg 140004_0514-900x601.jpg 140004_0604-900x601.jpg 140004_0646-400x598.jpg 140004_0704-900x601.jpg 140004_0760-900x601.jpg 140005_1203-900x601.jpg 140005_1588-900x601.jpg 140005_1829-900x601.jpg 140005_1857-400x598.jpg 140005_1869-900x601.jpg 140003_0069-900x600.jpg 140003_0275-900x600.jpg 140003_0328-900x600.jpg 140003_0421-900x600.jpg 140003_0536-900x600.jpg 140003_0605-900x600.jpg 140003_0726-900x600.jpg 140003_0730-900x600.jpg 140004_0039-900x601.jpg 140004_0069-900x601.jpg 140004_0100-900x601.jpg 140004_0173-900x601.jpg 140004_0247-900x601.jpg 140004_0303-900x601.jpg 140004_0316-900x601.jpg 140004_0376-900x601.jpg 140004_0423-900x601.jpg 140005_1107-900x601.jpg 140005_1158-900x601.jpg 140005_1266-900x601.jpg 140005_1346-900x601.jpg 140005_1380-400x598.jpg 140005_1471-400x621.jpg 140005_1509-900x601.jpg 140005_1538-900x601.jpg 140005_1557-900x601.jpg 140005_1626-900x601.jpg 140005_1649-900x601.jpg 140005_1792-900x601.jpg Screencaps 6.12-001.jpg 6.12-002.jpg 6.12-003.jpg 6.12-004.jpg 6.12-005.jpg 6.12-006.jpg 6.12-007.jpg 6.12-008.jpg 6.12-009.jpg 6.12-010.jpg 6.12-011.jpg 6.12-012.jpg 6.12-013.jpg 6.12-014.jpg 6.12-015.jpg 6.12-016.jpg 6.12-017.jpg 6.12-018.jpg 6.12-019.jpg 6.12-020.jpg 6.12-021.jpg 6.12-022.jpg 6.12-023.jpg 6.12-024.jpg 6.12-025.jpg 6.12-026.jpg 6.12-027.jpg 6.12-028.jpg 6.12-029.jpg 6.12-030.jpg 6.12-031.jpg 6.12-032.jpg 6.12-033.jpg 6.12-034.jpg 6.12-035.jpg 6.12-036.jpg 6.12-037.jpg 6.12-038.jpg 6.12-039.jpg 6.12-040.jpg 6.12-041.jpg 6.12-042.jpg 6.12-043.jpg 6.12-044.jpg 6.12-045.jpg 6.12-046.jpg 6.12-047.jpg 6.12-048.jpg 6.12-049.jpg 6.12-050.jpg 6.12-051.jpg 6.12-052.jpg 6.12-053.jpg 6.12-054.jpg 6.12-055.jpg 6.12-056.jpg 6.12-057.jpg 6.12-058.jpg 6.12-059.jpg 6.12-060.jpg 6.12-061.jpg 6.12-062.jpg 6.12-063.jpg 6.12-064.jpg 6.12-065.jpg 6.12-066.jpg 6.12-067.jpg 6.12-068.jpg 6.12-069.jpg 6.12-070.jpg 6.12-071.jpg 6.12-072.jpg 6.12-073.jpg 6.12-074.jpg 6.12-075.jpg 6.12-076.jpg 6.12-077.jpg 6.12-078.jpg 6.12-079.jpg 6.12-080.jpg 6.12-081.jpg 6.12-082.jpg 6.12-083.jpg 6.12-084.jpg 6.12-085.jpg 6.12-086.jpg 6.12-087.jpg 6.12-088.jpg 6.12-089.jpg 6.12-090.jpg 6.12-091.jpg 6.12-092.jpg 6.12-093.jpg 6.12-094.jpg 6.12-095.jpg 6.12-096.jpg 6.12-097.jpg 6.12-098.jpg 6.12-099.jpg 6.12-100.jpg 6.12-101.jpg 6.12-102.jpg 6.12-103.jpg 6.12-104.jpg 6.12-105.jpg 6.12-106.jpg 6.12-107.jpg 6.12-108.jpg 6.12-109.jpg 6.12-110.jpg 6.12-111.jpg 6.12-112.jpg 6.12-113.jpg 6.12-114.jpg 6.12-115.jpg 6.12-116.jpg 6.12-117.jpg 6.12-118.jpg 6.12-119.jpg 6.12-120.jpg 6.12-121.jpg 6.12-122.jpg 6.12-123.jpg 6.12-124.jpg 6.12-125.jpg 6.12-126.jpg 6.12-127.jpg 6.12-128.jpg 6.12-129.jpg 6.12-130.jpg 6.12-131.jpg 6.12-132.jpg 6.12-133.jpg 6.12-134.jpg 6.12-135.jpg 6.12-136.jpg 6.12-137.jpg 6.12-138.jpg 6.12-139.jpg 6.12-140.jpg 6.12-141.jpg 6.12-142.jpg 6.12-143.jpg 6.12-144.jpg 6.12-145.jpg 6.12-146.jpg 6.12-147.jpg 6.12-148.jpg 6.12-149.jpg 6.12-150.jpg 6.12-151.jpg 6.12-152.jpg 6.12-153.jpg 6.12-154.jpg 6.12-155.jpg 6.12-156.jpg 6.12-157.jpg 6.12-158.jpg 6.12-159.jpg 6.12-160.jpg 6.12-161.jpg 6.12-162.jpg 6.12-163.jpg 6.12-164.jpg 6.12-165.jpg 6.12-166.jpg 6.12-167.jpg 6.12-168.jpg 6.12-169.jpg 6.12-170.jpg 6.12-171.jpg 6.12-172.jpg 6.12-173.jpg 6.12-174.jpg 6.12-175.jpg 6.12-176.jpg 6.12-177.jpg 6.12-178.jpg 6.12-179.jpg 6.12-180.jpg 6.12-181.jpg 6.12-182.jpg 6.12-183.jpg 6.12-184.jpg 6.12-185.jpg 6.12-186.jpg 6.12-187.jpg 6.12-188.jpg 6.12-189.jpg 6.12-190.jpg 6.12-191.jpg 6.12-192.jpg 6.12-193.jpg 6.12-194.jpg 6.12-195.jpg 6.12-196.jpg 6.12-197.jpg 6.12-198.jpg 6.12-199.jpg 6.12-200.jpg 6.12-201.jpg 6.12-202.jpg 6.12-203.jpg 6.12-204.jpg 6.12-205.jpg 6.12-206.jpg 6.12-207.jpg 6.12-208.jpg 6.12-209.jpg 6.12-210.jpg 6.12-211.jpg 6.12-212.jpg 6.12-213.jpg 6.12-214.jpg 6.12-215.jpg 6.12-216.jpg 6.12-217.jpg 6.12-218.jpg 6.12-219.jpg 6.12-220.jpg 6.12-221.jpg 6.12-222.jpg 6.12-223.jpg 6.12-224.jpg 6.12-225.jpg 6.12-226.jpg 6.12-227.jpg 6.12-228.jpg 6.12-229.jpg 6.12-230.jpg 6.12-231.jpg 6.12-232.jpg 6.12-233.jpg 6.12-234.jpg 6.12-235.jpg 6.12-236.jpg 6.12-237.jpg 6.12-238.jpg 6.12-239.jpg 6.12-240.jpg 6.12-241.jpg 6.12-242.jpg 6.12-243.jpg 6.12-244.jpg 6.12-245.jpg 6.12-246.jpg 6.12-247.jpg 6.12-248.jpg 6.12-249.jpg 6.12-250.jpg 6.12-251.jpg 6.12-252.jpg 6.12-253.jpg 6.12-254.jpg 6.12-255.jpg 6.12-256.jpg 6.12-257.jpg 6.12-258.jpg 6.12-259.jpg 6.12-260.jpg 6.12-261.jpg 6.12-262.jpg 6.12-263.jpg 6.12-264.jpg 6.12-265.jpg 6.12-266.jpg 6.12-267.jpg 6.12-268.jpg 6.12-269.jpg 6.12-270.jpg 6.12-271.jpg 6.12-272.jpg 6.12-273.jpg 6.12-274.jpg 6.12-275.jpg 6.12-276.jpg 6.12-277.jpg 6.12-278.jpg 6.12-279.jpg 6.12-280.jpg 6.12-281.jpg 6.12-282.jpg 6.12-283.jpg 6.12-284.jpg 6.12-285.jpg 6.12-286.jpg 6.12-287.jpg 6.12-288.jpg 6.12-289.jpg 6.12-290.jpg 6.12-291.jpg 6.12-292.jpg 6.12-293.jpg 6.12-294.jpg 6.12-295.jpg 6.12-296.jpg 6.12-297.jpg 6.12-298.jpg 6.12-299.jpg 6.12-300.jpg 6.12-301.jpg 6.12-302.jpg 6.12-303.jpg 6.12-304.jpg 6.12-305.jpg 6.12-306.jpg 6.12-307.jpg 6.12-308.jpg 6.12-309.jpg 6.12-310.jpg 6.12-311.jpg 6.12-312.jpg 6.12-313.jpg 6.12-314.jpg 6.12-315.jpg 6.12-316.jpg 6.12-317.jpg 6.12-318.jpg 6.12-319.jpg 6.12-320.jpg 6.12-321.jpg 6.12-322.jpg 6.12-323.jpg 6.12-324.jpg 6.12-325.jpg 6.12-326.jpg 6.12-327.jpg 6.12-328.jpg 6.12-329.jpg 6.12-330.jpg 6.12-331.jpg 6.12-332.jpg 6.12-333.jpg 6.12-334.jpg 6.12-335.jpg 6.12-336.jpg 6.12-337.jpg 6.12-338.jpg 6.12-339.jpg 6.12-340.jpg 6.12-341.jpg 6.12-342.jpg 6.12-343.jpg 6.12-344.jpg 6.12-345.jpg 6.12-346.jpg 6.12-347.jpg 6.12-348.jpg 6.12-349.jpg 6.12-350.jpg 6.12-351.jpg 6.12-352.jpg 6.12-353.jpg 6.12-354.jpg 6.12-355.jpg 6.12-356.jpg 6.12-357.jpg 6.12-358.jpg 6.12-359.jpg 6.12-360.jpg 6.12-361.jpg 6.12-362.jpg 6.12-363.jpg 6.12-364.jpg 6.12-365.jpg 6.12-366.jpg 6.12-367.jpg 6.12-368.jpg 6.12-369.jpg 6.12-370.jpg 6.12-371.jpg 6.12-372.jpg 6.12-373.jpg 6.12-374.jpg 6.12-375.jpg 6.12-376.jpg 6.12-377.jpg 6.12-378.jpg 6.12-379.jpg 6.12-380.jpg 6.12-381.jpg 6.12-382.jpg 6.12-383.jpg 6.12-384.jpg 6.12-385.jpg 6.12-386.jpg 6.12-387.jpg 6.12-388.jpg 6.12-389.jpg 6.12-390.jpg 6.12-391.jpg 6.12-392.jpg 6.12-393.jpg 6.12-394.jpg 6.12-395.jpg 6.12-396.jpg 6.12-397.jpg 6.12-398.jpg 6.12-399.jpg 6.12-400.jpg 6.12-401.jpg 6.12-402.jpg 6.12-403.jpg 6.12-404.jpg 6.12-405.jpg 6.12-406.jpg 6.12-407.jpg 6.12-408.jpg 6.12-409.jpg 6.12-410.jpg 6.12-411.jpg 6.12-412.jpg 6.12-413.jpg 6.12-414.jpg 6.12-415.jpg 6.12-416.jpg 6.12-417.jpg 6.12-418.jpg 6.12-419.jpg 6.12-420.jpg 6.12-421.jpg 6.12-422.jpg 6.12-423.jpg 6.12-424.jpg 6.12-425.jpg 6.12-426.jpg 6.12-427.jpg 6.12-428.jpg 6.12-429.jpg 6.12-430.jpg 6.12-431.jpg 6.12-432.jpg 6.12-433.jpg 6.12-434.jpg 6.12-435.jpg 6.12-436.jpg 6.12-437.jpg 6.12-438.jpg 6.12-439.jpg 6.12-440.jpg 6.12-441.jpg 6.12-442.jpg 6.12-443.jpg 6.12-444.jpg 6.12-445.jpg 6.12-446.jpg 6.12-447.jpg 6.12-448.jpg 6.12-449.jpg 6.12-450.jpg 6.12-451.jpg 6.12-452.jpg 6.12-453.jpg 6.12-454.jpg 6.12-455.jpg 6.12-456.jpg 6.12-457.jpg 6.12-458.jpg 6.12-459.jpg 6.12-460.jpg 6.12-461.jpg 6.12-462.jpg 6.12-463.jpg 6.12-464.jpg 6.12-465.jpg 6.12-466.jpg 6.12-467.jpg 6.12-468.jpg 6.12-469.jpg 6.12-470.jpg 6.12-471.jpg 6.12-472.jpg 6.12-473.jpg 6.12-474.jpg 6.12-475.jpg 6.12-476.jpg 6.12-477.jpg 6.12-478.jpg 6.12-479.jpg 6.12-480.jpg 6.12-481.jpg 6.12-482.jpg 6.12-483.jpg 6.12-484.jpg 6.12-485.jpg 6.12-486.jpg 6.12-487.jpg 6.12-488.jpg 6.12-489.jpg 6.12-490.jpg 6.12-491.jpg 6.12-492.jpg 6.12-493.jpg 6.12-494.jpg 6.12-495.jpg 6.12-496.jpg 6.12-497.jpg 6.12-498.jpg 6.12-499.jpg 6.12-500.jpg 6.12-501.jpg 6.12-502.jpg 6.12-503.jpg 6.12-504.jpg 6.12-505.jpg 6.12-506.jpg 6.12-507.jpg 6.12-508.jpg 6.12-509.jpg 6.12-510.jpg 6.12-511.jpg 6.12-512.jpg 6.12-513.jpg 6.12-514.jpg 6.12-515.jpg 6.12-516.jpg 6.12-517.jpg 6.12-518.jpg 6.12-519.jpg 6.12-520.jpg 6.12-521.jpg 6.12-522.jpg 6.12-523.jpg 6.12-524.jpg 6.12-525.jpg 6.12-526.jpg 6.12-527.jpg 6.12-528.jpg 6.12-529.jpg 6.12-530.jpg 6.12-531.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:6B Category:Freeform